


Just to Look At

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, harry makes a purchase, spies at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Domestic Merlahad...Harry defending a purchase. Because he's Harry and of course he spent a fortune on something no one can use...simply because it's pretty.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Just to Look At

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentseason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentseason/gifts).



> I wrote a drabble! I cannot believe it. Many thanks to accidentseason for giving me the prompt.

Harry frowns as he straightens the chair, turning it this way and that to get the best light. Merlin certainly won’t notice. He never sits in the front parlor anyway, preferring the larger television room at the back of the house. Harry proudly runs a hand over the beautiful silk fabric on the cushion. It was a steal he couldn’t resist. And such a charming pattern on the fabric; butterflies dipping into pink flowers.

“Harry, I’m home.”

“Coming!” Harry gives the chair one last approving glance before hurrying into the hall. “Hello, handsome.” He gives Merlin a kiss. “You’re home early. How nice.”

“Yes, I was able to get Eggsy’s report filed and…” Merlin’s hazel eyes narrow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Harry is the picture of innocence. “I mean it. It is nice to have you home early. Perhaps we could even go out for dinner?”

“Hmmm.” Merlin eyes him suspiciously. “What have ye done?”

“Or would you rather order in. An intimate night at home? I’ll get the menus.”

“Harold Wellington Hart.” Merlin grabs him by the arm. “Tell me or I will view footage from the cameras.”

“I hate when you view footage,” Harry growls. “I made a purchase.”

“All right.” Merlin crosses his arms over his chest.

“A chair.”

“Did we need it?”

“No, but there was an estate sale! I couldn’t resist when I saw it on the webpage, and then when I actually touched the fabric? Silk butterflies, Merlin.”

“Let me see it.”

Harry leads the way into the parlor. “There it is.”

“That dainty thing? It would never hold our weight! Perhaps Daisy…”

Harry gapes at him in horror. “It’s not for sitting on, Merlin. It’s for admiring. Looking only.”

“How much?”

“I beg your pardon. A gentleman does not discuss…”

“HOW MUCH, Harry? How much to look at a chair?”

“Ninehundredpounds,” Harry mumbles, wiping dust from the wood of the chair.

“I’m sorry?”

“Nine hundred pounds,” Harry says with a sigh. “You DID tell me to buy myself whatever I wanted for my birthday.”

“Within reason, man!” Merlin looks ill. “Nine hundred pounds for a chair we can’t sit on.”

“It’s so pretty,” Harry says quietly. “Feminine, almost. I thought it looked nice, brightened things up a bit.”

Merlin sighs and walks over to his husband. He cups Harry’s face in his hands and gently kisses him. “And ye just described yourself to a T, my Harry. Expensive as hell, pretty, almost feminine, ye look nice, and ye brighten up my world in ways I cannot describe.”


End file.
